


Triggering my Past

by controlstone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlstone/pseuds/controlstone
Summary: The monsters that you imagine when you're little are part of your imagination. Or at least, that's what your parents want you to believe. Once you grow up you start realising how foolish you were for believing in those fairytales. You start seeing the real monsters of the world. But that wasn't the case for the town of Riverdale. It wasn't like other towns. It hid more secrets than you could ever imagine. As soon as you enter you feel it down your spine which makes you want to turn back. They still have enough time to turn back. But for the people living inside it? It was too late for them. Now no one could save them from what was coming next. A bughead au from strangers to friends to lovers.





	Triggering my Past

"Are you excited to go back to school Elizabeth?" Alice Cooper, the mother of Betty Cooper, asked.

Betty quickly replied with, "I guess so. I'm just looking forward to seeing my friends again. Well, friend."

"Yes, of course. But don't forget to keep your grades up. Your friends aren't the most important thing in your life. If you want to get a good job, then-"

"I have to get good grades," Betty interrupted. She couldn't bear to listen to her mom drag on about her grades. "I know. I have to get to school. I'll see you after school. Bye mom."

She slammed the door behind her harder than she intended. Every year it's the same routine with the same speech. Betty couldn't stand it anymore and was glad that she would finally be able t leave that hellhole soon. She walked quickly to school hoping she would be able to catch her best friend, Kevin Keller. 

"So how was Mama Coop this time? Was it the same old thing?' Kevin wondered.

"Ugh. Don't even remind me Kev. I just want to graduate soon so I can leave this god forsaken town."

They both quickly made their way to class and settled down for the morning briefing. Over the speakerphone, Principal Weatherbee's voice was heard. "Attention students. This year, we have decided to hold a science fair. Your science teachers will pair you up and it will be held at the end of the school year. This project will be worth 52% of your grades, so work your very best. There will be no switching of partners. This will be the only notice for today. Enjoy your day students."

"Well this is going to be fun," Betty said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Betty! Look on the bright side! You might be paired with a Riverdale High hottie! Now who will it be?" Kevin whispered into her ear.

 

"Ok class. As you heard, there will be a science fair this year. I will now hand out your partners for this project. And as heard, there will be no switching."

Betty was silently praying that she wouldn't be paired with the one person she loathed. 

"Ok class. Pairs are as follows: Kevin Keller and Joaquin DeSantos, Reggie Mantle and Moose Mason, Toni Topaz and Veronica Lodge, Ethel Muggs and Ben Button, Josie McCoy and Cheryl Blossom, Dilton Doiley and Chuck Clayton and lastly, Archie Andrews and Elizabeth Cooper."

"Fuck," Betty muttered under her breath.

"You may now sit with your partners and brainstorm ideas," the teacher finished.

"Ouch. I'm so sorry Betty. I would swap partners with you but we're not allowed and I can't have another detention on my record." Kevin muttered as he quickly hugged Betty.

"Thanks for offering Kev, but I have to fight my own battles. I just- Why him? Out of all the people in the class, why did it have to be him?" she sighed and breathed deeply.

 

"Hey Betts." Archie sat down.

"Don't call me that." She responded angrily.

"Why not? I mean, you have to admit. This is practically fate."

"Oh shut up you ginger headed freak. Call this what you want but I'm calling it my nightmare."

"Stop denying it Betty. You can't keep your eyes off of me. We should just forget the past."

"Oh of course Archibald. I'll completely forget about it. We can kiss and make up right now."

"Really?"

"No you moron! I'm not just going to let it go. You broke me. But you know what I am grateful for, that came out of our relationship? I can now see the black and grey of the world. Now my eyes don't just see pink and happy bright colours. You were able to teach me to see other people's true colours. Mainly yours. So thank you for that."

"How many times am I going to have to apologise?" Archie whined. He wouldn't stop pestering Betty unless she gave in and forgave him. But luckily, Betty was better than that and was prepared for what was going to come next. Archie leaned in and try to kiss her but she quickly moved away and slapped him. Unfortunately, the consequences were something she didn't expect. The teacher heard what had happened and asked her to step out of the classroom with him.

Outside the teacher asked, "What was going on back there? I heard a loud bang. Is everything alright?" Betty hadn't told many people about what had happened and wasn't prepared to just tell her science teacher. But she decided to do so anyway, considering it was the only way she would be able to get out of this situation. "I'm sorry Mr Baxter, but, Archie and I don't exactly have the best history. I know that Principal Weatherbee already said that we aren't allowed to change partners, but I would really appreciate it if you could swap me with anyone else in the class. Please."

"Oh. I know."

"Excuse me. What? You know what? Exactly?"

"I know what happened between you and Andrews. The principal informed all of us at a staff meeting."

Betty looked more confused than ever. But then she realised that there was only one explanation for what her teacher was talking about. "Excuse me, but, do you think it'd be possible for me to quickly run back home? I think I left my textbook on my desk."

"Yes. Of course. But don't be long."

 

Betty grabbed her bag and ran out the school doors. With only one person on her mind. And that person, was her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this au. Though it will be focused on the relationships between the characters, it will also focus on the secrets and problems of Riverdale. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Hopefully the next part will be up later today.


End file.
